1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information page for a security document, such as for a passport, and especially to a solution which improves the security of the information page against forgery.
2. Description of Prior Art
Properties to be required of an information page of a security document are partly contradictory. First, the structure of the information part of the information page, whereto at least a part of the information of the information page is entered, should make it impossible for a forger to disassemble the information part. A further requirement is that at least some of the information to be provided on the information page can be entered thereto by utilizing laser engraving. In order to achieve these goals, in practice the information part has to be manufactured from a material whose bending properties and bending durability are poor.
However, an information page should have good bending properties as well as good bending durability in order to make it possible to attach the information page to a security document in a similar way as the other pages of the security document. Consequently, it is necessary to fasten a flexible and bending-durable attachment part to the information part so as to enable the information page to be attached to the security document. In order to achieve a sufficient security level it should not be possible for a forger to detach the information part from the attachment part.
The most significant drawback of the aforementioned known solution is that a forger may find out a way of detaching the information part from the attachment part and, after this, attaching another information part to the attachment part of the security document without leaving visible marks on the information page. In such a case it will not be possible to detect that the information part of the information page in the security document has been changed.